Super Smash Bros Death Battle
by InfernoDragonGamer97
Summary: The Smash characters will have one life, if they lose they can never come back. It basically means their gonna die, but in hilarious battles that make you say "what the hell" or whatever we all say now. Little romance at the end. Post-Brawl with a few special guests.
1. Death Battle, Pt 1

**Hi, is everybody having a good time? I made this story as a birthday present for one of my friend. The characters' attacks will also be labeled with the button to activate it, so that way you'll know which one they're doing. Example: Link uses his bow (B). I hope both of you (my friend and readers) will like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB. Would be cool if I did. More story mode adventures and more characters.**

* * *

><p>"Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" announced the announcer.<p>

[Battle 1]

The stage is Pokémon Stadium 2. (Infernape, I choose you!)

"We get it already, no need to keep saying it," said an irritated Lucario (3P).

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu (1P).

"Is everyone ready!?" asked Pokémon Trainer (2P).

Squirtle said its name, Ivysaur also said its name, and Charizard roared. Pokémon Trainer released all three of his pokémon onto the battlefield.

"Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff (4P).

"Wait a minute, you can't bring out all three of your Pokémon on the battlefield," said Lucario.

"It doesn't matter, the game has a new mod," Pokémon Trainer replied back.

"Dang it!"

"3, 2, 1, GO!" said the announcer.

"Aura Sphere (B)!" shouted Lucario as he launched his attack.

"Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, dodge it!" commanded Pokémon Trainer.

"Pika!" Pikachu used Thunder (Down B) on Lucario.

Jigglypuff used Rest (Down B).

Pikachu, 0%; Squirtle, 0%; Ivysaur, 0%; Charizard, 0%; Lucario, 16%; Jigglypuff, 0%.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower (Hold, B) on Lucario! Squirtle, use Water Gun (B) on Pikachu! And Ivysaur, use Vine Whip (Up B) on Jigglypuff!" commanded Pokémon Trainer.

Lucario barely got hurt by Charizard's Flamethrower, Pikachu got attacked by Squirtle's Water Gun, and Ivysaur woke up Jigglypuff with Vine Whip, but that was a grave mistake.

Pikachu, 7%; Squirtle, 0%; Ivysaur, 0%; Charizard, 0%; Lucario, 23%; Jigglypuff, 9%.

Jigglypuff stood up and charged up its Rollout (Hold, B) move.

"Pika!" Pikachu is also charging his Skull Bash (Hold, Side B) move. On cue, they both attacked Squirtle and Ivysaur before Pokémon Trainer could tell them to dodge.

"Squirtle! Ivysaur!"

"Force Palm (Side B)!" Lucario shouted as he attacked Charizard.

"No, my Pokémon!" yelled Pokémon Trainer.

Pikachu, 7%; Squirtle, 13%; Ivysaur, 11%; Charizard, 14%; Lucario, 23%; Jigglypuff, 9%.

A weapon finally dropped from the air. The weapon is...a pair of machine guns? And Jigglypuff got them both, it's time for the Balloon Pokémon's revenge. Lucario, Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard dashed towards Jigglypuff to knock it out of the stage level, but that was another grave mistake they made. Jigglypuff used Sing (Up B) when the Pokémon were in close range...they fell asleep, immediately. It's super effective!

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff shouted as it shot the sleeping Pokémon while wearing cool sunglasses.

Pikachu, 26%; Squirtle, 31%; Ivysaur, 37%; Charizard, 35%; Lucario, 50%; Jigglypuff, 9%.

Jigglypuff hasn't ran out of ammo yet.

Pikachu, 79%; Squirtle, 84%; Ivysaur, 87%; Charizard, 97%; Lucario, 106%; Jigglypuff, 9%.

How much ammunition can those machine guns hold!?

Pikachu, 159%; Squirtle, 176%; Ivysaur, 187%; Charizard, 201%; Lucario, 259%; Jigglypuff, 9%.

Jigglypuff finally ran out of ammo and discarded the machine guns, until a bazooka (not from Brawl) appear out of nowhere and took it. Jigglypuff's on a rampage now!

"Jigglypuff!" yelled Jigglypuff as it launched a several missiles at the other Pokémon.

Pikachu, 999%; Squirtle, 999%; Ivysaur, 999%; Charizard, 999%; Lucario, 999%; Jigglypuff, 9%. (Damn!)

Pikachu, Lucario, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard were all blasted out of the stage level.

"Player 1, Player 3, defeated!" said the announcer.

"But my Pokémon are defeated, how am I still in it!?" Pokémon Trainer shouted at the announcer, until he finally realized that he was still a participant in the match. Jigglypuff had already locked onto Pokémon Trainer with the bazooka.

"Please, don't shoot me, Jigglypuff!" begged the Pokémon Trainer, pleading for his life.

"Jigglypuff!" the Balloon Pokémon launched a missile at the Pokémon Trainer and blasted him out of the stage level.

"GAME!" shouted the announcer.

"And the winner is...Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff while still wearing cool sunglasses.

[Later, Battle 2]

The next contestants are Mario (1P), Luigi (2P), Peach (3P), Bowser (4P).

The next stage is Mario Circuit. (Yay! Go-karts!)

"Letsa go!" said Mario.

"I feel like something bad isa 'bout to happen," said Luigi.

"This will be fun!" Peach said cheerfully.

Bowser roars at them to let them know that he will win.

"3, 2, 1, GO,"

"Alright, eat this Koopa!" exclaimed Mario as he threw fireballs (B) at Bowser.

"Mario, when did we started driving our karts in this stage, in Brawl?" asked Luigi.

"Luigi, look out!" Peach called out to Luigi, but it was too late as Bowser had thrown a banana peel with a creepy smile at Luigi. The green plumber's kart had stopped completely on the race track.

"Oh, I'm alive, I'M ALIV-" Luigi said before his Kart blown up along with him. (Say what!?)

"Player 2, defeated!?"

"Luigi!" yelled Mario. "You're going to pay, Koopa!"

Bowser was laughing at the scene that just happened before getting hit by Bob-omb-filled barrels and blew as well. Yoshi (5P) and Donkey Kong (6P) have joined the race.

"I thought each match can only have up to 4 players," said a confused Peach.

"It'sa Super Smash Bros., everybody wants to join and fight," replied Mario.

Donkey Kong starts throwing more barrel with Bob-ombs inside them at everybody. Luckily, everyone was safe and DK ran out of Bob-omb-filled barrels. Everyone hit an item box and received an item; Mario got three mushrooms, Peach got a red shell, Donkey Kong got three bananas, Yoshi got a...Chaos Emerald? What!?

"Yoshi!" in translation, "Chaos Control!" Yoshi said this as he activated Chaos Control and teleported far ahead of Mario.

"Mamma mia! Yoshi, don't go too far ahead or you'll be eliminated from match!" Mario called out to Yoshi before it was too late, but it too late anyway.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said he was blasted out of the match, or race track.

"Player 5, defeated!"

Well, on the bright side, Mario gets to take 1st place again.

"Mario!" yelled Peach as she was taken hostage by Donkey Kong. The giant gorilla is carrying the princess by the back of her dress with one arm and away from the his kart. If Donkey Kong drops Peach onto the race, while the camera is still moving with them, she will be too far away to catch up and will be eliminated from the match. It's like F-Zero's Big Blue stage or the Mushroomy Kingdom stage from Super Mario Bros.

"Unhand her, gorilla!" yelled Mario.

DK was making gorilla sounds in response to Mario's demand. In translation, Donkey Kong was saying, "Okay, Mario, I'll unhand her!"

DK did what Mario told him, literally. The damn gorilla dropped Peach onto race and not long before she got eliminated.

"Player 3, defeated!"

"Nooooooo!" cried Mario.

Donkey was laughing and saying something that would most likely translate to, "Hahahahahaha! Now, lets settle this match, once-and-for-all!"

Unfortunately for DK, he was in for something real bad. The moment Donkey Kong finished his laughter, Mario has thrown about a hundred fireballs at him and you should've seen his face. Priceless!

DK and his kart got caught on fire and they both blew up.

"Player 6, defeated!"

"Aren't you suppose to say 'GAME!'?" questioned a confused Mario.

Suddenly, Mario heard the sound of running shoes far behind him.

"You have gotta be kidding me," Mario facepalmed.

"Hey Mario, how's it going?" asked Sonic (7P).

Mario threw fireballs at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog dodged them all and was now standing on top of Mario's kart.

"You're too slow!" taunted Sonic.

"Getta off my kart," said Mario as he another fireball at Sonic.

Sonic used Spring Jump (Up B) to avoid Mario's attacks.

"But I got a present for you," Sonic said as he landed on the race track and ran through the item boxes. Sonic got a Bob-omb and threw at Mario's kart as he said, "It's right here!"

Mario tried to maneuver away from the Bob-omb, but we all know what happens next. And boom goes the dynamite, or in this game, Bob-omb.

"GAME!" shouted the announcer.

"And the winner is...Sonic!"

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" said Sonic.

[Later, Battle 3]

The next contestants are Ike (1P) and Marth (2P).

The next stage is the Battlefield. (Awesome stage.)

"I'm sorry, Marth, but one of us have to win," said Ike.

"Then fight with everything you got," Marth replied back.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

Ike attacked Marth first and used Eruption (B) on him. Critical damage!

Ike, 0%, Marth, 27%.

"My turn," said Marth as he performed his Dancing Blade (Side B) move and slashed him many times with his sword afterwards.

"Ahhhh!"

Ike, 48%; Marth, 27%

"That's it! Hiyaaaaaaa!" Ike had just used Aether (Up B) on Marth, inflicting damage upon him.

A Beam Sword has randomly popped out of nowhere and landed on the ground.

"Got it!" shouted Marth as he got the Beam Sword and attacked Ike many times as possible. How does it not kill him?

"Dang! I need an item," said Ike. The Blue Shell from Mario Kart has appeared and Ike grabbed it. "I don't how this thing got in, but I hope it's useful."

"Oh, crap," said Marth.

"Take this!" Ike has thrown the Blue Shell at Marth. No matter how Marth could evade from the evil shell, the Blue Shell got him and blew him up. Surprisingly, he was didn't die from it or lose the match from it.

Ike, 99%, Marth, 127%.

"Hyaaa!" Ike now used Quick Draw (Side B), but Marth dodged his attack.

"Ha!" Marth used his Dolphin Slash (Up B) attack on Ike, sending him into the air.

Ike regained his balance in the air, used Aether in the air, and crash landed on Marth.

Ike used Quick Draw again, but Marth used Counter (Down B) on Ike's move and and attack him back. Marth immediately used Shield Breaker (B) before Ike could evade or block it.

The two swordsmen are about to be blasted out of the match if they don't finish the other off.

Ike, 137%; Marth, 148%.

"Alright, lets finish this!" said Ike.

"Then lets do it, Ike!" said Marth.

Before Ike and Marth could perform the last strike, Roy had appeared out of nowhere and attacks them both with his flaming sword.

Ike, 156%; Marth, 169%.

"Player 1, Player 2, defeated!" said the announcer.

"Yeah, I win! Serves you right for replacing me!" said Roy, but his moment of return and triumph was cut short.

A blue bomb slowly rolled towards Roy without noticing it and several more bombs rolled towards him. Roy finally notices the bombs and was too late to evade from the explosion.

Roy, 150%. Roy was blasted from the match.

"Player 3, defeated!"

"Looks like I'm the winner here!" Toon Link (4P) said excitingly.

"Are you sure you're not talking about me?" questioned Ness (5P) as he was charging the Home-Run Bat to knock Toon Link out of the match.

"Wait, what are y-" sadly, Toon Link was already knocked out of the stage before he could finish his question.

"GAME!" said the announcer.

"And the winner is...Ness!"

"Yeah!" Ness shouted as he held his bat up in the air.

[Later, Battle 4]

The next stage will be Spear Pillar. (I'm gonna need more than just one Masterball.)

The next contestants are Lucario (1P) and...

"I'm surprised I survived from all those shots and missiles, which reminds me, since when did we have real world weapons!?" said a confused Lucario.

...Mewtwo (2P).

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. It's the creature that replaced me," said Mewtwo.

"I'm having a bad day right now, I don't need you to start an argument with me," said Lucario with anger.

"Lets just settle this right now, who will be the best damn Pokémon?" said Mewtwo.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

Lucario charges up his Aura Sphere while Mewtwo charges up his Shadow Ball (Hold, B).

"Aura Sphere/Shadow Ball!" they both said in unison. Both of their attacks canceled each other out.

"Now's my chance," said Lucario as he dash forward to Mewtwo.

"Fool," Mewtwo silently said to himself as he used Confusion (Side B) on Lucario when he was in close range.

"What!?"

Mewtwo used Disable (Down B), causing him to fall down on the ground. Mewtwo used this chance as an advantage to get rid of Lucario, so he grabbed him and send him into the air and performed air combos.

Lucario, 41%; Mewtwo, 0%.

While in midair, Lucario took the liberty to use Extreme Speed (Up B) and hide in the cave under the battle stage. Unfortunately for him, Palkia made its entrance at Spear Pillar and destroyed the floor, revealing the underground cave.

"Found you!" shouted Mewtwo as jumped down to the cave.

Mewtwo dashed forward to Lucario to strike, but Lucario used Double Team (Down B) to counter Mewtwo's attack. It's super effective! Lucario continued to attack Mewtwo with his fists, kicks, and aura.

Lucario, 41%; Mewtwo, 38%.

"Now you made even more angry!" said Mewtwo.

Mewtwo dashed towards Lucario to strike again. Lucario used Double Team again, but Mewtwo use Teleport (Up B) and attacked Lucario when he appeared behind him.

"Take this! Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo hit Lucario with a Shadow Ball.

"How about this!?" Lucario hit Mewtwo in the face and punched and kicked him everywhere with his enhancing power of aura.

Lucario, 85%; Mewtwo, 83%.

"I'm heading up!" said Lucario as he jumped out of the cave and landed onto the top stage platform. Mewtwo simply teleported up there before the stage was somehow fixed by itself.

"That's it, I had about enough of this!" exclaimed Lucario as he uses his Mega Stone to become Mega Lucario.

"Then lets finish this battle!" Mewtwo shouted as he also used his Mega Stone to become Mega Mewtwo (Y version). "Dammit, wrong stone!"

Both Mega Lucario and Mega Mewtwo (Y) charged their Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball for the last time before finishing each other off.

"Prepare to die, Lucario!" yelled Mega Mewtwo (Y).

"I will never lose to you, Mewtwo!" roared Mega Lucario.

Charging their final attack is now complete.

"Aura/Shadow...Sp-/B-" they both said in unison, until...

"Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff (3P) as it appeared out of nowhere with a black leather jacket, dark sunglasses, and a bazooka. They're screwed...oh wait, they're in their Mega Evolved form, nothing can go wrong.

"Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff, in translation, "Die, assholes!"

Jigglypuff shot a few dozens of missiles at Mega Lucario and Mega Mewtwo (Y).

Mega Lucario, 125%; Mega Mewtwo (Y), 123%.

Jigglypuff is still sending more missiles at Mega Lucario and Mega Mewtwo (Y).

Mega Lucario, 278%; Mega Mewtwo (Y), 301%.

Seriously, the damn Balloon Pokémon won't stop shooting missiles.

Mega Lucario, 598%; Mega Mewtwo (Y), 574%.

Seriously, that should be overkill right there!

Mega Lucario, 726%; Mega Mewtwo (Y), 719%.

Yep, they're screwed.

Mega Lucario, 999%; Mega Mewtwo (Y), 999%.

And just like that, both Mega Lucario and Mega Mewtwo (Y) were eliminated from the match, after they said their final words.

"This...is impossible..." said Mega Mewtwo (Y).

"I...can't believe...it..." said Mega Lucario.

"GAME!" said the announcer

"And the winner is...Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff!" in translation, "Deal with it!"

_To be continued!_

* * *

><p><strong>The second half will be in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Death Battle, Pt 2

**Here is the second half of the story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>[Later, Battle 5]<p>

The next contestants are Snake (1P) and Samus (2P).

The next stage is Shadow Moses Island (inside the base). (Dun-dun Dun-dun-dun-dun! Dun-dun Dun-dun-dun-dun!)

Samus was exploring inside the base on Shadow Moses Island and found a box.

"Everybody can see through your trick, Snake," said Samus as took the box and threw it somewhere, revealing a stash of rations.

"Hey, those are my rations!" shouted Snake.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

Samus shot a Missile (Side B) at Snake, but he countered it using his launching a remote-controlled missile (Side B). This gave Samus enough prepare her Charge Shot (Hold, B) before Snake started charging after her. She fired her fully charged weapon at Snake, but he left several hand grenades (B) next to her and they blew up.

Snake, 19%; Samus, 19%.

Suddenly, the Smash Ball appears out of nowhere. (Ain't that a little too early?)

"I need to get that," said Snake as he the remote-controlled missile again to hit it. The missile exploded, but Smash Ball is still moving in the air.

"Dammit! Let's try it again," Snake prepared another missile until Samus launched a missile at Snake and another one at the Smash Ball. It broke and Snake used the Cypher (Up B) to fly above in the air.

"I got you now Snake!" said Samus as she used the Zero Laser (Final Smash, B) as destroyed a portion of the roof. After the giant laser stopped, Samus' suit fell apart. She's now Zero Suit Samus.

Somehow Snake avoided the attack and escaped outside where everybody fights at.

"Phew, that was a close call," said Snake.

In that moment, Samus (ZS) somehow made it outside as well.

"Found you!" Samus (ZS) said as she started shooting Snake with her paralyzer (B). Snake managed to avoid all her shots.

"Is that all you got?"

"I have plenty more to show you," Samus (ZS) said as she turned her paralyzer into the Plasma Whip (Side B).

"Interesting."

Suddenly, a flying monster appeared above them. The monster known as Ridley.

"What the hell!?" said Snake.

"Ridley!? What is he doing here!?" questioned Samus (ZS).

Ridley roared at the two, meaning he will kill them both. Snake suddenly got an idea.

"Samus, distract the lizard, there's something I need to get!" said Snake as he planted a C4 (Down B) in the middle of the bridge (top half of the stage) and launched a remote-controlled missile at Ridley to create a cloud of smoke. It's not very effective!

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," said Samus (ZS).

"Trust me on this one," Snake entered the enemy base through the hole Samus (ZS) made in her armor.

The cloud of smoke immediately disappeared and Ridley was getting ready to strike Samus (ZS). Ridley did a body slam on Samus (ZS), but dodged it and Ridley got hurt by the C4.

"Take this!" Samus (ZS) jumped into the air and attack Ridley with combo attacks and her weapons.

Ridley slammed his tail blade on the bridge and dragged it across the platform, hurting Samus (ZS) in the process. Ridley fled out of the match, only to come back and ram into Samus (ZS) and breaking the the columns with search lights.

This went battle went on for about 1 or 2 minutes, until...

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't help but use a certain robot dinosaur to fight a large flying dinosaur," said Snake. Inside the base, he shot the AT Missiles from Metal Gear Rex at Ridley. He took heavy damage from the robot dinosaur.

Snake, 19%; Zero Suit Samus, 78%.

"So that's the one you went to get," said Samus (ZS).

"Yeah, but that thing is still alive," said Snake as he was calling Ridley a 'thing.'

"His name is Ridley and he's very dangerous!" said Samus (ZS).

"Then how about I show you how dangerous Rex can be?" Snake launched more missiles at Ridley.

"We'll see about that," said Samus as she jumped and attacked Ridley in the air.

"She's definitely my type of woman," said Snake as he switched to Gatling Guns and Rex roared like a dinosaur. Snake shot many bullets at Ridley and flicked him off at the same time.

Samus (ZS) shot Ridley with the paralyzer, Plasma Whip, Plasma Wire (Up B), and more air combos. Ridley attacked them back by ramming against Snake and Samus (ZS), body slamming on them, and attacking them with his tail.

Snake, 97%; Zero Suit Samus, 115%.

Ridley finally had enough of this and lift up MG-Rex from inside the base and brought to the air (does Ridley have that kind of strength!?). Ridley plans to drop Rex onto the ground (ZS) and end the lives of Snake and Samus (ZS).

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Snake as he switch the Gatling Guns to the FE Laser and charged it before it sliced one of Ridley's wings off. Ridley lost his balance in the air, carrying a giant robot and losing a wing made Ridley fall down. Snake charged the FE Laser again and fire it to cut off Ridley's head, killing him in the process.

Samus (ZS) moved out of the way to avoid getting crushed by the robot dinosaur and space pirate monster. Snake immediately jumped out of MG-Rex and used the Cypher when he about several feet away from hitting the ground and landed on the ground safely.

Ridley was finally defeated and Metal Gear Rex was too heavily damaged to move. The base was also crushed and was somehow caught on fire, but nobody cares about that.

"Snake, you did it!" said Samus (ZS).

"Yeah, that was something new," said Snake. "But I don't mind you showing me something 'new'."

Snake moved a little closer to Samus (ZS) to hit on her, but she pointed her paralyzer gun at Snake's face.

"You're going to have to try better than that," said Samus (ZS).

"Or maybe I did," said Snake as he held the Patriot in one of his hands and pointed it somewheres on Samus' (ZS) torso. Snake brought out the Patriot at the same time as Samus (ZS) brought out her weapon.

An item dropped while the two players were talking before shooting each other. The item that sometimes annoy people, the Bob-omb. The Bob-omb was now moving towards Snake and Samus (ZS) while it was detonating until its explosion.

"Why don't lay down your weapon and I'll make this quick," Snake said, suggesting he should win.

"I won't lose in a fight to anybody, not even you!" said Samus.

If only they noticed the Bob-omb right next to them that was about explode in the next second and finally they noticed.

"Oh no!"

"Crap!"

And too late, as usual, they exploded into the air, finishing the two of them at the same time.

"GAME SET," said the announcer.

"SUDDEN DEATH, GO!"

Snake, 300%; Zero Suit Samus, 300%.

The whole level looks exactly the same before the damages were made.

"Let's before Bob-ombs start dropping!" said Samus (ZS).

"Agree!" Snake said as he immediately threw about 4 hand grenades at Samus (ZS).

Samus (ZS) dodged the explosive firearms that created a smoke cloud and ran after Snake. There was only a box. Samus (ZS) attacked the box using the Plasma Whip to avoid any explosive tricks, and she was right. Unfortunately, Snake wasn't in there.

"Where is he?" Samus (ZS) questioned to herself, but she let her guard down.

Snake was already behind her, using his camouflage suit. He reappeared and grabbed her using CQC (Close-Quarters Combat), rendering her unconscious.

"Sorry, but this a fight, you know?" Snake said as he activated the C4 and blew up the column. Snake soon took out a rocket launcher and blew up Samus (ZS) from the ground, sending her crashing through the blown-up column and out of the match.

"GAME!" said the announcer.

"And the winner is...Snake!"

[Later, Battle 6]

The next contestants are Pit (1P), Ness (2P), Lucas (3P), and Sonic (4P).

The next stage is...high school? (What the hell!? I hate school!)

"Why am I in here, I don't even go to school?" asked Pit. "And why am I in high school, anyway?"

"I'm not even a teenager yet," commented Ness.

"I feel nervous about coming to high school," said Lucas.

"Hey, isn't Sonic in this match, too?" questioned Pit.

A few moments later, the Blue Blur appears.

"Sorry guys, I ate too much chili dogs and had to use the restroom, but I feel good now," said Sonic. "By the way, why are we at a school and wearing school uniform?"

"I don't know, everything's been getting weird since the first match," said Pit.

"Hey, Sonic, why are here in high school if you're an anthropomorphic animal at the age 23 or something?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know that either, plus, in this game, I'm around 15 or 16," answered the hedgehog.

"I think the announcer is about to speak any moment now," said Ness.

And right on cue, the announcer spoke.

"3, 2, 1, GO TO CLASS!"

Then the school bell rang.

"What!?" said everyone.

"Where do we go then?" asked Lucas.

"Math class, I have a schedule and we're all in the same classes," answered Sonic.

"Then let's go!" exclaimed Pit.

"I'll race you there!" Sonic said as he took off running, leaving the others behind.

"There he goes again," said Pit.

The players are now at math class...and they don't like it one bit.

"This is so boring," the little angel boy is dying of boredom with the others as they agreed as well.

A few classes later.

Pit, 55%; Ness, 43%; Lucas, 37%; Sonic, 49%.

"Man, science class was tough," said Sonic.

"I still don't get how Ness and Lucas got A's from that science test," said Pit.

The kids learned while traveling to different places of the world?

"I still can't believe our damage meter would go up because of our actions, depending on what we do," said Lucas.

"Me neither," said Sonic.

"What class do we have next?" asked Ness.

"Physical Education, or P.E. for short," answered Sonic when he checked the schedule.

"Then lets go," said Pit.

The players are now at the gym for P.E. class.

"Alright, my name is Bullet Bill and I'm your P.E. teacher!" exclaimed the talking bullet.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Pit whispered to the others.

"Now I want you four to run as fast as you can while I chase after you! Now move it!" said Bullet Bill as blew his whistle and began chasing after them at high speed.

"What?!" said the players as they began running as well.

"We're gonna be killed if we don't do something!" shouted Lucas.

"That's it! I had about enough of this!" yelled Pit as he drew out Palutena's Sacred Bow (it's the two blades that can turn into a bow) and shot Palutena's Arrow (B) at Bullet Bill. The giant bullet was destroyed.

"Pit, why did you do that!?" asked Ness.

"He was most likely gonna hurt us!" exclaimed Pit.

"Yeah, but we probably would have made it out of here alive!" said Sonic.

"I had enough of this, too!" exclaimed Pit as he pointed the arrow at the players. "We're suppose to fight, not attend school or anything, remember?"

"Alright then, bring it on," said Sonic.

"PK Freeze!"

"PK Fire!"

The two were now frozen in ice and burned.

Pit, 69%; Ness, 43%; Lucas, 37%; Sonic, 64%.

"Ouch!"

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Weren't you guys fighting, anyway?" asked Ness.

"Then how about we all fight?" asked Lucas, more like he suggested it.

"Fine by me."

"You'll never hit me, I too fast you to catch up."

The players were ready to fight until...

"Falcon Kick (Down B)!" Captain Falcon (5P) joined the fight...in a business suit...and kicked Ness and Lucas!

"Uwah!"

"Ow!"

"Falcon Punch (B)!" Captain Falcon punched Pit.

"Ahhhh!"

Then Captain Falcon dashed toward Sonic using Raptor Boost (Side B) and punched him in the air. Captain Falcon then used Falcon Dive (Up B) to grab Sonic in midair and burn him.

"Ouch!"

Pit, 84%; Ness, 54%; Lucas, 48%; Sonic, 85%; C. Falcon, 0%.

"Report to my office now!" yelled Captain Falcon.

"Why, are you the principal or something!?" said Pit

"Yes!"

Everyone went to the principal's office. Pit, Ness, Lucas, and Sonic were sitting down on chairs in the principal's office.

"Do you all know what you've done?" asked Captain Falcon.

"No," the four players said in unison.

Captain Falcon picked up the Fire Flower from a plant pot in his office and burned them.

Pit, 99%; Ness, 69%; Lucas, 63%; Sonic, 100%; C. Falcon, 0%.

"Now, I've been hearing some misbehavior coming from you guys," said C. Falcon as he discarded the Fire Flower. "I heard you fought one of the teachers, sleeping through classes, being late to classes, even failing your classes."

"I'm an angel and Sonic's a hedgehog, so we don't go to school," said Pit.

Sonic says, "I don't even know these two kids even went to school." Clearly he's talking about Ness and Lucas.

"It doesn't matter, you all will be punished. I would give you detention during lunch or after school, but I think you deserve something else better than that," said Captain Falcon as he went to open a window in his office.

Pit, Ness, Lucas, and Sonic gulped and were shaking uncontrollably. Lucas asked, "What is our punishment, Captain Falcon?"

"This!" an item dropped and C. Falcon grabbed it, it's the Home-Run Bat. Captain Falcon immediately started charging up the bat. They're screwed. Cue slow motion.

"Oh!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Don't!"

Too late, Captain Falcon hit them with the Home-Run Bat and they went flying out the window.

"GAME!" said the announcer.

"And the winner is...Captain Falcon!"

[Later, after lunch break]

This final match will be a Team Battle. (Hell yeah!)

Red Team Vs. Blue Team. (I choose Red Team!)

Players for Red Team are Link (1P) and Zelda (2P). (Double hell yeah!)

Players for Blue Team are Ganondorf (3P) and Wario (4P).

The next stage is Final Destination.

"Zelda, are you ready!?" asked Link.

"Ready when you are!" said Zelda.

"If I win this battle, Hyrule and the Triforce will be mine!" Ganondorf said as he began his evil laughter.

"Do you have any garlic?" Wario asked Ganon a stupid question. It's a good thing you can't get hurt by your allies in Team Battle.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

Link, 0%; Zelda, 0%; Ganondorf, 0%; Wario, 0%.

"Eat my arrow, Ganon!" said Link as he shot an arrow at the evil being.

"Don't mind if I do!" Wario ate Link's arrow without taking damage.

"Din's Fire (Side B)!" shouted Zelda as she sent a magical fireball at Wario, it burning him badly.

Ganon dashed towards Zelda using Flame Choke (Side B), where he grabs her and burn her with dark flames before releasing his grip on her. It's a good in Brawl they won't let certain types of injuries from making things permanent, like: burning people to a crisp, melting people's faces off, etc. If it's weapons, then maybe it will. Games work in different ways.

"Zelda!" shouted Link as ran towards Ganon with a bomb (Down B) in his hand. Wario managed to get in the way and attacked him with combos. The bomb in Link's hand blew them up.

Zelda immediately got up and used Farore's Wind to teleport to Link and attacked Wario...with combos, of course.

"I got a little present for both of you!" said Wario as he uses his Wario Waft (Down B) attack, launch into the air by farting and somehow hurting people with it.

Link, 34%; Zelda, 23%; Ganondorf, 0%; Wario, 29%.

"We need to stop them," Link said as Zelda transformed into Sheik.

"Then lets go, Needle Storm!" said Sheik as she threw needles at Wario.

"Ow!" Wario shouted right before Link attacked him with the Master Sword.

"My turn, hah!" Ganon dashed forward kicking Link with dark magic (Down B). Unfortunately for him, Link managed to dodge Ganon's attack and used the Spin Attack (Up B) from behind. Sheik used this chance to strike Ganon and attacked him with combo attacks.

Suddenly, Wario took out his Wario Bike (Side B) and rammed into Link and Sheik. Wario turned and rammed into Link and Sheik again. This time, Link throw a bomb at Wario and blew up his bike.

"My hog! You'll pay for that!" yelled an angry Wario as he began charging the Wario Waft.

"I'll kill you both and take the Triforce!" said Ganondorf as he used his Warlock Punch on Link, punching him with dark magic, and Dark Dive (Up B) on Sheik, grabbing her and injure her with dark magic in her face.

Link, 60%; Zelda, 51%; Ganondorf, 28%; Wario, 46%.

"I'm fully charged, now die!" Wario came charging at Link and Sheik, but he jumped into the air to destroy them with his deadly gas.

"Link, watch out!" said Navi.

"Shut up!" Link said as he took out a bomb and threw it up to Wario. At the same, both the bomb and Wario's gas exploded, causing Wario blow up from the match and created a new smell in the air.

Link, 60%; Zelda, 51%; Ganondorf, 28%; Wario, 65%.

"Player 4, defeated!"

"Alright, all there's left is Ganon an-" Link's words were cut off as Ganondorf grabbed him and brought him up in the air.

"I will not lose to you again, hero of Hyrule!" Ganon started punching Link in the face.

At the same time, Sheik transformed back into Zelda and used Din's Fire on Ganondorf. Link was freed from Ganon's grasp.

"Damn you princess! Why don't both of you die!?" yelled Ganondorf as he focused his power into one powerful kick and destroyed the stage platform. This caused all of them to fall.

After a short time of falling, they somehow landed on the Battlefield.

"Let's finish this fight, Ganon, once and for all!" said Link, preparing

"Then bring it on, fairy boy!" taunted Ganon.

"Zelda, lets finish what we started," said Link.

"You're right, lets stop him together," said Zelda.

"Yeah!"

"Enough chit-chat, die!" said Ganondorf as charged after the two players.

Link, 77%; Zelda, 51%; Ganondorf, 34%.

"I've always wanted to say this," Link said as he prepared his Clawshot.

"Say what?" asked Zelda.

"GET OVER HERE!" Link shouted in his best Scorpion voice impression.

(Meanwhile, at Mortal Kombat)

Scorpion Vs. Sub-Zero

"Round 1, Fight!" announced Shao Khan.

"Wait a minute, I could've sworn I felt someone using my line again," said Scorpion, feeling like someone copied something from him.

"What is it that's disturbing you?" shouted Sub-Zero.

"You! GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion used his Spear to stab Sub-Zero and pull him forward. "No seriously, I could've sworn I heard or felt someone copy me again."

Scorpion and Sub-Zero had began another countless fight.

(Back to Brawl)

Link caught Ganondorf with the Clawshot and pulled him forward and attacked him.

Zelda used her magic and attacked Ganon as well. Finally, Ganondorf broke free from their grasp and attacked Zelda, bring her to the edge of the stage where he'll drop her.

"Ganondorf, let her go now!" shouted an enraged Link.

"Are you sure about that?" Ganondorf said with an evil grin.

"Link, it doesn't matter, strike him now!" said Zelda as Ganon tightened his grip on her neck.

"I won't, I won't let you die like this."

"Link, Hyrule needs you when you return."

"I can't go back if I don't save you, Zelda!" Link yelled as he charged after Ganondorf. Don't worry, he has a plan.

"You're a fool, Link," said Ganondorf as he threw Zelda off the stage.

"You made a mistake Ganon!" Link threw the Gale Boomerang (Side B) at Ganondorf, but he dodged it.

Unfortunately, the Gale Boomerang came back and caught Ganondorf in a small tornado. This was Link's chance, he took out plenty of bombs and threw them all at Ganondorf while dodging the explosions and saving Zelda.

"Zelda, hold on!" Link took out the Clawshot again and used it to catch Zelda from falling. Link managed to grab her by the arm at the last second and pulled her up. Once Link pulled Zelda onto the platform, Zelda gave Link a hug.

"Thank you, Link," said Zelda with tears in her eyes. Link returned the hug.

"Die!" yelled Ganon as he is about to use Warlock Punch, but Link quickly got up and stabbed him with the Master Sword. "Ahhhhh! You'll pay for this when I come back!"

"No you won't!" Link shouted as he threw Ganondorf behind him sent him off the stage. Link grabbed Zelda's hand and brought her up off the ground. "Zelda, don't ever say things like that back there, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Link, I'm sorry, but-" Zelda's words were cut off when Link continued talking.

"I don't want a future without you, Zelda."

"Link."

At that moment, Ganondorf fell to his demise.

Link, 77%; Zelda, 51%; Ganondorf, 68%.

"Player 3, defeated!"

"Zelda, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you because...I...I...I love you."

Zelda couldn't believe what came out of the hero's mouth, but she feels the same way Link feels.

"Link, you don't know how happy I am."

"Me neither," said Link as he closing in to kiss Zelda.

They both closed their eyes and wait for their moment until...

"Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff (5P, Green Team) as it still wearing dark sunglasses, a leather jacket, and carrying a bazooka.

Both Link and Zelda opened their eyes and looked at the cute Pokémon that went on a rampage. They're screwed.

"No."

"You can't be serious."

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff was serious enough to launch too many missiles to count.

Link, 206%; Zelda, 178%.

This is not gonna end well.

Link, 493%; Zelda, 470%.

Where is that Pokémon keeping all that ammunition!?

Link, 909%; Zelda, 891%.

Is there anyone who can stop this monstrosity!?

Link, 1302%; Zelda, 1287%.

Don't go over the damage meter!

Link, 5489%; Zelda, 5373%.

What the hell is going on!?

Link, 9999%; Zelda, 9999%.

IT'S OVER 9000!

Link, Zelda, and the Battlefield stage were obliterated.

"GAME!" said the announcer.

"And the winner is...Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff as it blew out the smoke from the bazooka while wearing cool sunglasses and a leather jacket.

[Later]

"Choose your character!" said the announcer.

"Hell no, everybody run!" yelled C. Falcon.

Everybody ran away as they could never win against Jigglypuff. Never underestimate Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff!?" in translation, "Who wants to play with me!?"

_The End...or is it?_

* * *

><p><strong>How was the story? Write a comment if you liked the story, hate it, andor laughed at how funny it was. You may write comments on any mistakes I made and I'll see if I can fixed anything. I will be making an alternate battle and alternate ending soon. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Alternate Death Battle

**Hi everybody! How are y'all doin' today? I'm sorry it took me over a month to finish this chapter, er, story. On my profile I did say I was lazy, I also played games, watch movies and anime, other things too. I can probably tell you don't want any of that 'I have school' excuse or something like that. Well, here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>[Alternate Battle, Battle 6]<p>

The contestants are Captain Falcon (1P), Wolf (2P), Meta Knight (3P), Young Link (4P).

The next stage is the Milk Bar. (Milk Bar? I prefer Soda Bar.)

"Man, why can't I beat Fox?" asked Wolf.

"Why can't I defeat Kirby?" Meta Knight asked himself.

"Why am I not in Brawl?" questioned Young Link.

"Why don't I have a new game yet?" also questioned Captain Falcon.

"Why am I not in this game yet?" asked Sora.

"I want to be in this game too," replied Shadow.

Meta Ridley screeched saying, even though he doesn't talk, "Why won't Sakurai let me join the game?"

"Will I ever become a Pokémon Master?" asked Ash.

"Will I ever get Sonic to fall in love with me?" asked Amy.

"Why does everybody hate me?" asked Omochao.

"Same here," said Navi.

Apparently this place is for people who are depressed about anything that comes into their lives. In the Milk Bar, you have many things going on like: Scorpion and Sub-Zero having an arm wrestling competition to test their might; Axel (my OC) sitting at a table with 17 empty bottles of milk lying around on the table and the floor, he's apparently writing some stories or something; Peppy telling everybody to do a Barrel Roll, press Z or R twice; wild Pokémon appearing out of nowhere for some reason; Ezio 'blended' in with a group of random people at a table, waiting to assassinate another Templar; Old Snake hiding somewhere, he's probably not in that box over there; etc. Both Scorpion and Sub-Zero were both struggling to win a match in arm wrestling since they have probably have the same strength.

"That's it! I had about enough of this!" shouted Scorpion as he stood up from the table and knocked it down to the ground and broke it.

"Gladly! Now let us fight!" Sub-Zero stood up from his chair and prepared himself to fight.

"Round 1, FIGHT!" everyone could hear Shao Khan shout as the two ninjas that were about to fight.

"Get over here!" yelled out Scorpion as he threw his chain with spear at Sub-Zero.

"Nope," the ice ninja plainly said as he took one step to the right, avoiding Scorpion's attack. Well, that failed.

"Come here!" Scorpion threw another Spear at Sub-Zero who dodged it again by taking a step to the left.

"That's it! You're going to die!" yelled the dead ninja as he disappeared into flames and reappeared behind Sub-Zero and punched him.

"You will pay for that!" Sub-Zero shot an Iceball at Scorpion. Unforturnately, Scorpion took a step to the left and avoid it.

"Ha! You mi-"

"Freeze!" shouted Sora as he used Blizzaga magic on Scorpion and froze him in a chunk of ice.

"Hey! He was my opponent! You shall fight me in Mortal Kombat!" said Sub-Zero as he was prepared to fight.

"Not this time. Fire!" Sora shot a giant fireball using Firaga magic.

Sub-Zero dodged the speeding fireball as it attacked and burned Ivysaur who somehow survived the first match. It's super effective! Ivysaur has fainted!

This incident now leads to something terrible.

"Crap! The kid's an idiot," said C. Falcon as got up from his stool to stop the fight, but it was too late for that.

A wild Venusaur used Bullet Seed on the ceiling to make a hole where sunlight will shine through. Sora was confused at the wild Venusaur's action until tiny light particles were being absorbed into Venusaur's tree or plant thingy on its back. Its a tree with petals at the top instead of leaves, lets just call it a tree, and it started glowing.

"What the..." Sora is astonished by what Venusaur is doing.

"Oh no! Get out of the way! Venusaur is about Solarbeam!" Ash warned Sora and everybody else to get out of the area.

As soon as Venusaur finish charging up, he fired Solarbeam at Sora. Sora dodged the blast in the nick of time as it shot across the Milk Bar, blowing up a large hole in the wall and destroying Navi and Omochao with it. Thank you! Now all we need is Slippy!

Everyone and every Pokémon all looked at each other at the people who were involved with these fights.

S*** just got real!

C. Falcon, 0%; Wolf, 0%; Meta Knight, 0%; Young Link, 0%. You know what? Screw this, lets just fight!

"That's it! Falcon Punch!" C. Falcon attacked Sora with a fiery punch and ran towards Venusaur to attack with Falcon Kick.

"To use your stardard special move, press the B button!" said Peppy.

Young Link shot a Fire Arrow (B) at Sub-Zero while he wasn't looking. Wolf brought his Blaster (B) and shot several Pokémon and other random people. Meta Knight started spinning around and flying everywhere using Mach Tornado (B), slicing anyone who gets in his way.

"Do a barrel rol-"

"Shut up, Peppy! Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon punched the old hare out of the Milk Bar.

"There's too much noise in here, I can't concentrate on making my stories! I'm leaving!" shouted an angry Axel (my OC, remember?) as he got up and left his table, not before paying the bartender for the milk. "Guess I'll visit some anime or video game world."

Ezio already assassinated the Templar and started fighting with Meta Knight. Ash sent out his Pikachu to attack anybody that comes in their way. Old Snake is probably not in that box that no one saw moving by itself. Sub-Zero froze Sora as payback for almost burning him. Reminds of a game, don't it Young Link is fighting against Dialga. Dialga used Roar of Time! Young Link took damage! It's super effective! Wait, how the hell does fit in the milk bar!? Oh well, Pokémon battle logic. Shadow shot multiple Chaos Spears at random people. Everybody else just left the Milk Bar to avoid the fights.

"Aaaaaah!" Scorpion yelled as he broke, or melted, free from his frozen prison. "THAT IS IT! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BURN!"

The audience from out of nowhere gasp as the Smash Ball popped out of nowhere. Noticing this, everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and chased after the Smash Ball. Unfortunately for them, Scorpion caight it in his hand and crushed it. They're in deep trouble now.

"This feeling... It makes me feel more powerful!"

"FINISH THEM!"

"To use the Smash Ball, press the B button!" shouted Peppy as he entered the hole in the wall from earlier.

Scorpion took off his mask, revealing a flaming skull, and started burning everything in his path.

"Hey guys, how's it going?!" said Slippy as he entered the stage.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Scorpion screamed while burning Pokémon, players, and Slippy.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Slippy is now being burned to a crisp. What does frog taste like after it's cooked?

"Slippy!" shouted Peppy. It was already too late, he's now a burnt frog on a stick. Hurray! I mean, oh no!

"FATALITY!"

"Slippy!" yelled Fox (5P) as he took out his blaster (B) to shoot anybody who moves. "Who did this to my comrade!?"

Everyone, including the Pokémon, all pointed at Scorpion.

"Like Hell if I care!" shouted Scorpion as he threw his Spear at Fox. Fox dodged by simply taking one step to the right.

"I'll make sure you'll go back to wherever you came from."

"Then fight me!"

Before Fox and Scorpion engaged the battle, a Smart Bomb came rolling inside the Milk Bar and stopped in the middle of the room.

"What the-" Fox never finished his sentence as the Smart Bomb blew and destroyed the Milk Bar, along with everyone else in it.

"GAME!"

How did that Smart Bomb get into the Milk Bar and exploded? Lets rewind shall we.

Three Arwings came landing on the parking lot next to Shadow's bike (knocking it down by the way), Epona, the Gummi Ship, and the Wolfen.

"Yippee! Another mission completed!" said a cheerful Slippy.

"This is seems to be the place Peppy said he would be at," said Fox.

"You guys go on ahead, I gotta check on my ship," said Falco (6P).

"Alright, I'm going in," said the toad.

"What's wrong with your Arwing, Falco?"

"I don't know, probably something's wrong with the G-Diffuser again."

"Ok, don't wait up."

"Alright then, lets see what we have here," Falco starting checking up on his Arwing until he accidentally messed around with the wiring or some part of the ship and weakly shot out a Smart Bomb without notice.

The Smart Bomb was now rolling towards and inside the Milk Bar. But on bright side, Falco found nothing wrong with the Arwing.

"Alright then, time to head in," said Falco as he was about to walk into the Milk Bar. BOOM! The whole place was obliterated from sight, leaving no evidence of anybody inside.

"GAME!" announced the announcer.

"And the winner is...Falco!"

"What the heck?!"

"FATALITY!"

[Alternate Ending, Battle 7]

"Zelda, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you because...I...I...I love you."

"Link, you don't know how happy I am."

"Me neither," said Link as he closing in to kiss Zelda.

They both closed their eyes and wait for their moment until...

"Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff (5P, Green Team) as it's still wearing dark sunglasses, a leather jacket, and carrying a bazooka.

Both Link and Zelda opened their eyes and looked at the cute Pokémon that went on a rampage. They're screwed.

"No."

"You can't be serious."

"Jiggly-" Jigglypuff was about to shoot it's missiles when suddenly...

"Hiiiiiiiii!" said Kirby (6P, Red Team) as he grabbed Jigglypuff and threw it in the air. And before Jigglypuff could back down on the ground, Kirby brought out his Hammer (B) and smacked Jigglypuff off the stage.

"GAME!" said the announcer.

"And the winner is...Red Team!"

Kirby was dancing around, showing off his moves while Link and Zelda were kissing behind Kirby.

"I love you, Zelda. I'll always be there to protect you," said Link.

"I love you too, Link," said Zelda as she and Link kissed again.

Peace has been brought back to the Smash characters once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story! I hope you liked it. Write a review if whether or not you like the story, this will help me improve on my stories. I'm also taking some requests, too. So check my profile for more information. Thank you. Y'all have a nice day.<strong>


End file.
